There and Back Again
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Ok, ladies and gents I am back with a Squel to Theresa's Family. Here is There and Back again. The question is can Theresa really go back again?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ladies and gents I am back with a Squel to Theresa's Family. Here is There and Back again. The question is can Theresa really go back again?

There and Back again ch. 1

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald left Harmony with son Kale. Learning Ethan was his father and not some monster eased her mind, however learning that someone he loved or claimed to love could hurt an innocent child was something she couldn't get her mind around. So in the dead of the night she left. When she left Harmony she went to a small town call Oak Dale. There she settled down with Kale and about a month later she learned she was pregnant. Theresa thought about going back, but in her mind she knew it would be a risk. So, Theresa wrote Luis a letter letting him know she was safe and well, but made sure there was no return address on it.

Luis and Sheridan returned from their honeymoon and learned that Theresa had disappeared. They received the letter several months later.

_Dear Luis and Sheridan,_

_I am dong well so is Kale. He loves where we are at now but misses all you dearly. I must say I do to. I never thought I would leave home once I returned, but I had too. After what happened with Kale I have no choice but to run. I can't risk my son for anything. We are safe and well and my someday return. Please tell Ethan we love and miss him very much. I never thought I would have to imagine my life without him once it was all settle and every6thing was good, but I fear Gwen and her mother will never give up on Ethan being with her. I have to protect my son and if that means leaving a world we have both come to love so very much then so be it. Please I ask for you not to look for me. I am good a t hiding and I will run if I need to. We are safe, happy and healthy. Maybe someday I will work up the courage to come back, for now I must stay away. I am happy for you both and wish you the best of luck._

_Forever love,_

_Theresa LopezFitzgerald and Kale_

_PS This letter is untraceable so please don't waste time trying to find a clue._

However this letter did not discourage Ethan or Luis from looking for Theresa. As the months drew on they found no sign of her. Theresa gave birth to daughter Hope right months later. She thought about telling them, showing them, but knew it would hurt more. Theresa however did send a picture of Kale who had grown so much.

A call, a request, a decision. Coming up so stay tuned. Chantel


	2. Chapter 2

There and Back again ch. 2

It has been two years since Theresa left harmony. Kale is now five and heading into Kindergarten and Hope is one and learning to walk and talk.  
Theresa has a small shop and sells clothes.

Back in Harmony Sheridan is pregnant with her and Luis's first baby. Ethan is miserable without Theresa and their son. Sheridan tries to encourage him to keep hope, but after two years she is unsure that hope will come. It was around seven and Luis and Sheridan were sitting in the living room of their cottage when the phone rang.  
Luis hit the speaker phone.  
"Hello." Luis said.  
"Luis, it's Theresa." "Theresa?" Sheridan said.  
"Oh, hi Sheridan." Theresa said.  
"You are on speaker phone." Luis said. "But I am glad you called." "I was calling to see how things were going. I read that Sheridan was going to have a baby." "Things are good for me." Sheridan said. "But I could use a sister to help me"  
"Sheridan I would love to be there and help, but after the way I left." Theresa said. "I don't think coming back is good." "Theresa no one is mad at you. They understand why you left." Luis said. "It would make momma so happy to see you and Kale." "I will think about it. I just wanted to call and say hi. And Luis this call can't be traced." "Ok, Theresa. Just think about coming home." "Home." Theresa said. "Yes home." Luis said. "Forget what everyone says. You can always go home again"  
"Ok, I will call with a decision when I make one. For now goodbye." "Bye baby sister: Luis said. They both hung up. Sheridan called Ethan and told him about her call. Theresa looked around at her life and wonder could she really go home.  
"Mommy, why are you crying." Kale asked.  
"Mommy is just thinking." Theresa said.  
"About what"  
"Well your uncle Luis and your Aunt Sheridan want us to go back to Harmony"  
"Really is daddy there"  
"I am sure he is. Would you like to go back"  
"Can we stay forever"  
"I don't know baby. But you start school so I think we could stay all fall, winter and Spring." "Really"  
"Yes, so would you like to go home." "Yes, yes, yes mommy." kale said bouncing on his feet. "Well then you better go pack up you things. We can leave in a few days." Theresa said.  
"Hope is coming with us too right?" "Yes, why don't you go get all you clothes into some suit cases"  
"Ok." Kale went back upstairs. Theresa called Luis back and told them the news. "We will be there in a few days." Theresa said. 'And Luis please don't tell anyone." "Ok, see you soon." Luis said. Unbeknown to Theresa, Ethan was standing there listening to her. After she hung up he turned to Luis and Sheridan.  
"I owe your baby the best baby gift ever"  
"Well, let's hope things work out well." Luis said. "I have a good feeling." Sheridan said.

Theresa packed her, Kale and Hope up and they left for Harmony. It was a two day drive. They arrived Sunday afternoon. Luis and Sheridan offered to let them stay with them. Ethan had shown up cottage and all three awaited their arrival. Non knew about Hope and for Theresa it was going to be a big surprise. They parked and she got them out of the car. She held Hope in her arms and Kale's hand. They made their way up the path and she knocked on the door. Luis's smile greeted them. Kale jumped right into his uncle's arms. Luis looked up and saw Hope. "Come in." Luis said. He moved with kale in his arms and Theresa walked in. She saw Sheridan and Ethan standing there. "Daddy." Kale said. Luis put him down and he ran right over. Ethan scooped him up and held him close. Sheridan gave him a kiss and moved over to greet Theresa.  
"Well who is this little one?" Luis asked.  
"This is Hope." Theresa said. "Did you met someone?" Ethan asked.  
"No Ethan. She is yours." Theresa said finally looking at him. "Hope you want to see your daddy." "Yea." She said shaking her head. Theresa set her on the floor and she walked right over to Ethan. Ethan set Kale down and move to his daughters level. Hope stopped a few feet away and looked at him. She smiled and moved into his arms.

The families reactions, Theresa decision, Ethan's request all come up. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa smiled as Ethan hugged his little girl. "Theresa why didn't you tell us?" Luis asked.  
"I was scared. After what Gwen and Rebecca did to Kale I didn't want them to do anything to Hope." Theresa said. "Theresa Gwen and Rebecca were killed in prison a few months after they went in. I guess they ticked off the wrong people." Sheridan said. "I didn't know." Theresa said. "If I would of known I would of come back sooner"  
Ethan sat Hope dawn and walked over to Theresa. "Can we talk?" Ethan asked.  
"Sure, Sheridan, Luis will you watch Hope and Kale?" "Sure." Luis said. "You two be good for your Aunt Sheridan and Uncle Luis." Theresa said and left with Ethan for a walk. "Do you know how worried I have been"  
"Ethan I know. But I was so scared. Kale and Hope are my life." "Why didn't you trust me enough to keep you safe"  
"I did. But everything was happening so fast and I didn't know what to do. You and me and Kale. All was just to much. Running is what I needed to do. And when I learned about Hope I wanted to call, and come home but I was so scared"  
They reached the garden. "Ethan, I am sorry." Theresa said tears running down her face. She couldn't look him in the eyes. "Theresa look at me." Ethan said.  
When she didn't lift her face he did it for her. "I am not mad. I am so happy you are safe. That we not only have Kale, but Hope too. Everyone kept telling me to keep holding onto hope and low and behold I have Hope"  
Theresa giggled at Ethan's words. "That's the Theresa I know and love"  
"Ethan you still love me"  
"How could I ever stop. You Theresa are my heart and soul." Ethan said dropping to his knees. "In this perfect stomach you held my children." "Ethan I wouldn't call it perfect." Theresa said. "Are you kidding me. You Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald are perfect in my eyes." Ethan said. "Ethan I kept your children from you"  
"I am not mad. But Theresa promise me this"  
"What'  
"Never leave again. Let us create a life together." "Ethan I want that more then anything." Ethan kissed her belly and Theresa moved down to his level and he captured her lips with his. "Ethan what does this all mean?" Theresa asked as she laid on Ethan bear chest.  
'This means we are still in love and want a life together." Ethan said running his hand down her shoulder. "Ethan, do you forgive me"  
"Yes, Theresa I forgive you. I love you so much and I want a life with you." Theresa leaned up and kissed Ethan passionately. "Ok, we should get back. Kale and Hope need to know things are ok." Ethan said. "Ok." Theresa said. They stood up and fixed their clothes and headed back to the cottage.

Kale and Hope were playing with Luis as Sheridan watched from the couch. "Hey guys." Ethan said entering the cabin. Theresa sat by Sheridan while Ethan and Luis played with kale and Hope. "So, I take it you two worled everything out?" Sheridan said. "Yeah." Theresa said. "Some things will take time, but for now they are all good." "Well I am happy for you." Sheridan said hugging her. "Thanks." Theresa said. "So, are you ready to see everyone else. They are going to be at the mansion tonight for a party"  
"I don't know. It has been years and I don't want anyone to be mad at me." Theresa said. "They wont." Sheridan said. "They will be so happy to see you and Kale and will be overjoyed to meet Hope that not one in the room will be mad. But you may have millions of questions to answers." "I have one." Luis said. "Where have you been all this time"  
"Oak Dale, Illinois." Theresa said. "I bought this little cottage and owned this clothing shop." "Well I am glad you are back." Luis said. "Me too." Theresa said. "I will think about going tonight, but I make no promises." "Well, as long as you think about it." Sheridan said. "Paloma is dating a new man and she is bring him"  
"Really." Theresa said.  
"I know." Luis added. "So hard to believe my little sisters are growing up"  
"Well your little one will be before you know it." Theresa said,  
"That's it we are locking her away now." Luis said. "Luis stop." Sheridan said. "I am sure she will hate boys." "Oh, yeah like you did." Ethan said.  
"Wouldn't talk but your girl will get there soon." Sheridan said. Ethan looked over at Hope who was walking to Theresa.  
"Now, Hope is already boy crazy, so get over it." Theresa said picking up her daughter. "Nap." Hope said. "I know you are tired huh?" Theresa said laying her daughter against her. "The guest room is all made up." Sheridan said.  
"Ok, thanks. Kale why don't you come lay down too. You have been up for awhile." "Ok." Kale said jumping up. "I show them back." Ethan said.

They walked to the back room and Kale and Hope fell asleep on the bed. Ethan and Theresa sat on the couch by the window in silence letting the mornings events soak in.

The night came and Theresa decided going to the party would be fun. Hope and Kale were excited to. Ethan help Kale get ready while Theresa got Hope and herself ready.

Family reactions, a shock and fighting back Stay Tuned. Chantel 


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked into the living room Ethan jaw dropped. "Wow, you look amazing." Ethan said. "Not to bad yourself." Theresa said. "Are we ready to go?" Sheridan asked. "Yep." Theresa said not breaking her gaze with Ethan. They left and walked up to the main house. Guest were arriving and they walked in with a group. Theresa held Hope close to her and Kale held Ethan's hand. "Ready?" Ethan asked.  
"Yes." Theresa said calmly. Ethan took Theresa's hand and they walked into the room. Ivy and Pilar were chatting when Kale ran in. "Grandmas." Kale yelled and ran over.  
Ivy and Pilar looked and saw him. Pilar was the first to hug him close. Ivy saw Ethan with Theresa. Ivy then took Kale in his arms. "Hi mama." Theresa said. "Theresa I am so happy to see you." Pilar said. "And who is this little one?" "Her name is Hope. She's my daughter." Theresa said. "Another Grandbaby." Pilar smiled. "Did you meet someone while you were away." "No." Ethan said. "Hope is my daughter"  
"What?" Both Ivy and Pilar said. "We were together before I left." Theresa said. "I had Hope nine months later"  
"That is wonderful news." Ivy said hugging Theresa. "Does this mean you are back to stay"  
"We are working on it." Theresa said. "Well that's good. Tell me where are you staying? Ivy asked\  
"In the cottage with Sheridan and Luis. I came back to help her with and the baby." Theresa replied. "Well I am grateful for that." Sheridan said coming over. "I need all the help I can get." "Whatever works to keep you here is fine with me." Pilar said. "I am glad to be home too." Theresa said.  
"We must meet about that personal wardrobe." Ivy said. "Yes we must." Theresa said.

They party got underway. Hope warmed up to her grandparents. Julian and Martin were happy to she Theresa back and meet Hope. Ethan and Theresa danced around for a song or two.

"I wonder where Paloma is?" Luis asked.  
"She is being fashionably late." Sheridan said. "More like just late." Theresa said. Everyone laughed. Pilar and Martin made their way over with Hope and Kale. Theresa took Hope from Martin. "Are you having fun baby?" Theresa asked Hope.  
"No." Hope said shaking her head. "Go home"  
"You Don't want to stay at the party?" Ethan asked. "No." Hope said. "Maybe we should call it a night?" Theresa suggested. "I don't want her to be mad"  
"Ok, we will go back down to the cottage." Ethan said. "Let me say good bye to my parents"  
"Ok." Theresa said and Ethan and Kale walked over to his parents.  
"Theresa you must come over for dinner this week." Pilar said. "I will. Let me get the kids settled and then I will call you." Theresa said. Ethan and Kale came back over with Ivy and Julian. "Theresa we are happy you are back." Ivy said. "Well set up a dinner for next week to catch up." "Ok." Theresa said. "Look there's Paloma." Sheridan said. Everyone turned around and saw her and her date.  
"OMG." Theresa said. She felt herself shacking. "Theresa what's wrong?" Ethan asked. "Marcus?" Theresa said. Paloma and Marcus made their way over. "Theresa." Paloma said. She went to hug her but Theresa backed away. "What is going on?" Pilar asked. "Marcus, you mean the one that raped you?" Ethan asked. "Yes." Theresa said holding Hope close. "WHAT?" Everyone said. Paloma turned and looked at Marcus. "You rapped my sister"  
"Look, I don't know your sister." Marcus said. "And I certainly didn't rape her." "Why would my sister lie"  
"Look babe, I am not that kind of guy. Who knows maybe she likes what she sees"  
"Oh please." Theresa said. "You are still the stupid S.O.B. that you were all those years ago." "Look you little twit I am not that man anymore." Marcus said. "Besides as I recall it you loved it." Luis and Martin stepped forward.  
"That's my daughter you are talking to like that." Martin said. "Look pops I mean no disrespect but your daughter opened her legs and welcomed me." That was when the first fist connected with his jaw fallowed by the second. No one bother3ed to stop Luis and Martin as they beat Marcus. Ethan rushed Theresa, Kale and Hope from the room before they saw anything to bad.

What will happen next? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan got Theresa and kids upstairs and went back down to see if they had dealt with Marcus. Luis and Martin were taking shots at him. Ethan feeling he needed to pay went over and started pounding on him. Theresa called a maid to watch the kids and ran downstairs. She saw Ethan on top of Marcus with Luis and Martin trying to get him off. They soon got him up and Marcus stood up.

"I was invited her today and this is how you treat me." Marcus spat.

"You're a monster." Ethan said. "You forced yourself on Theresa and now you need to pay."

Marcus looked around and saw Theresa standing next to Sheridan.

"This is all your fault. You little twit."

Marcus grabbed Theresa and slammed her into the walk. She hit Sheridan as she fell backwards knocking her forward. Marcus grabbed Theresa's hair and slammed her into the floor. There was a load pop and Marcus fell to the floor. Everyone looked and saw Luis holster is gun. Everyone rushed forward. Sheridan and Theresa were both unconscious. Theresa was bleeding from the head. Sheridan's hand held her belly where her unborn baby laid.

EMT's arrived and rushed Sheridan and Theresa to the hospital. Sam arrived and dealt with the clean up. Miguel and Charity stayed with Kale and Hope so they wouldn't freak out. Ethan sat by Theresa side as he waited for Eve to come back and tell her what was going on. Sheridan was rushed into the OR where she under went an emergency c-section. A little boy weighing in at 4 pounds was delivered. He was a little under weight and underdeveloped so he was placed in a incubator in the NNICU. Sheridan was placed in the ICU and remained critical.

Eve came back and told the family she had slipped into a coma and she wasn't sure if she was going to wake up and on top of that they learned Theresa was in heart failure. Eve called for her records from the hospital she was seen at in Illinois.

"Her records show that she has been having heart problems for awhile." Eve said.

"Is that why she came back?" Pilar asked.

"She called and we asked her to come home and help with the baby." Luis said.

"Well it seems as if Theresa's doctor advised her awhile ago that she would need to make arrangements for Kale and Hope. Looks like Theresa came back to give them their dad." Eve said.

"What does she have?" Martin asked.

"Theresa's heart is failing from a virus she got a few years back. She is on the DTL for a new heart."

"DTL?" Pilar asked.

"Donor Transplant List." Eve said. "She is on the top of the list, but you know Theresa has a rear blood type and even rear cell type. We have to match her other wise she is going to die."

"Well she wake up?" Ethan asked.

"She is weak. She would've fallen into a coma state later, but when Marcus attacked her she got banged around and her body went into shut down mod. We are giving her meds to stabilize her and her body is responding well. But Ethan I don't know if she will wake up. If she does it might be good to have Kale and Hope here to say their final goodbyes."

"How long does she have?" Luis asked.

"A week at the most." Eve said.

"I am going to go check on everyone and be back when I have more news." Eve said leaving.

Ethan took Theresa hand.

"This can't be over. I just got her back."

"I know my little girl and she is a fighter." Pilar said. "She hasn't given up and we aren't going to either."

"Look, I am going to go check on Sheridan and the baby. Call me if anything changes." Luis said.

"Pilar, will you and martin go be with Kale and Hope? They have to be scared by now." Ethan asked.

"Sure." Martin said. "Call right away with anything."

"I will." Ethan said.

"Don't give up on her Ethan. You know Theresa and she's a fighter." Pilar said.

'Give Kale and Hope hugs and kisses for us." Ethan said.

Pilar and Martin left and Ethan sat there holding Theresa's hand praying.

An option, a cry, a choice and a broken heart. Stay tuned. Chantel 


End file.
